


Zods New Toy

by Emerald_Archer_Dude



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom!Zod, Gag, M/M, Sub!Clark, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Archer_Dude/pseuds/Emerald_Archer_Dude
Summary: Clark wakes up in an unfamiliar place tied to a bed, with no powers





	

Clark wakes up, in a place he doesn't recognize. He's in a dark room with no source of light what so ever. He tries to get up but he can't move his arms or legs. That's when he realizes that they are tied with rope to the bed in which he is laying on. It takes him only a few more seconds to process the fact that he is only wearing his plaid underwear. He pulls as hard as he can against the restraints but they don't budge.

"What happened to my powers" he thinks. That's when he hears a chuckle come from the darkenss to his left. 

"Who's there!" Clark yells at the darkness.

"I tried to keep it in, but your sad attempts to escape were just to funny" said a very farmilier voice, but Clark couldn't quite put his finger on who it was. 

"Who are you" he screamed "Let me go"

"Not until I'm done with you Kal-El" said the man, after hearing his true name Clark was able to put his finger on who it was. 

"Zod is that you, what did you do to my powers." Clark said with despairation in his voice.

"I new you could put it together Clark. And don't worry about your powers I just laced the rope around your arms and legs with blue kryptonite." He said with a slight hint of pride that he had thought of that.

"Let me go Zod" Clark yelled into the darkness still not quite sure where the man was. That's when he felt a hand slowly caress the side of his pec.

"Stop Zod what are you doing" said Clark

"Shhhh" said Zod as he slowly lowering a ball gag into Clarka mouth. Laceing it shut behind his Clarks head. 

Clark tried to speak but all that came out was muffled nonsense. Zod began to kiss and suck hickeys onto Clarks neck. Zod heard a muffled moan come from Clark.

"See I knew you'd like it" Zod wispered into Clarks ear. Sending shivers though his whole body. Zod continued what he was doing slowly marking his way down to Clarks nipples were he put his mouth around Clarks left nipple and licked and sucked it hard then he bit down on it with extreme force. Clark screamed out as his nipple felt like it was going to be bit off, but soon the pain turned to pleasure and he was back to moaning. Zod then took his right hand and reached for Clarks right nipple flicking and rubing it till it was hard and then pinched it pulling a slight yelp from Clark that was stifled by more moaning as Zod twisted the nipple.

"You like that don't you, you little slut" said Zod. Zod mouth continued its descent down Clark reaching his all 6 if his abs and slowly tracing each one leaving a trail of saliva. And final Zod's mouth reached the brim of Clarks underwear but instead of pulling them down he passed over the area and started to slowly kiss and suck his way up to Clarks cock. Zods mouth reaches the bottom of Clarks plaid underwear. Using his strength Zod ripped Clarks underwear off. Revealing Clarks 9-10 inch cut cock. 

"Ohh I've been waiting for this" said Zod as he licks his way up the vein of Clarks erect cock. When he reaches the tip he begins to take the clock into his mouth. Clarks moans are muffled by the gag as Zod uses his talented mouth to please Clark.

After about 10 minutes of Zod sucking Clarks cock Clark is right on the verge of cumming, Zod hears Clarks breath quicken as he is about to cum and pulls off with a loud pop

A disappointed groan comes from Clark.

 

"Don't worry, you'll cum soonr or later. Most likely later." Said Zod deviously. Zod got off the bed and grabbed few things from the bed side table. Then Zod began to lower a blindfold over Clarks eyes making him unable to see anything. He felt Zods hand trail down his body eventually reaching Clarks cock and giving it a few pumps. Clarks slight moan was muffled by the gag. Clark hears Zod get on the creaky bed, he was imbetween his legs. Out of nowhere Clark felt a finger covered in lube entering his virgin asshole. 

"Wow you really are an ass virgin aren't you?" Said Zod with a suprised voice. He slowly pushed the whole finger in and began to move it atound inside of him. Zod pulled it out and starts pushing back in but with two fingers this time, once Zod was all the way in he began to finger Clark. This when on for a while till Zod believed Clarks ass was ready. He removed his fingers and then lubed up his own cock. Soon after he began to push his big cock into Clark. 

"Agh, your so tight Clark." He said as his 11 incher was about 6 inches inside Clarks ass. A mix of pain and pleasure could be heard coming from Clarks gagged mouth. But no audible words could be heard. Zod continued to push his cock inside Clark. 

"Shit Clark your so goddam tight, you've really never had a dick up here" says Zod. When his whole cock was in Clark he began to thrust in and out. Zod and Clark were both moaning. Zod began to pick up the pace. Clark moans loudly through the gag as he reached his climax and sprayed cum all over his and Zods bare chests within a minute Zod climaxed and Clark felt his ass be filled with Zods warm cum. Zod lucked up Clarks chest tasting Clarks cum. Zod moves to Clarks mouth and takes the gag off. 

"That...was...amazing" Clark said through deep breaths. "Can you let me go now?" Clark begged

"No, I am going to have so much more fun with you." Zod said as he walked off into the darkness.


End file.
